Akand
Akand is a member of Royalty from The Saelenian Empire. History A direct member of the royal line of Saint-Claire, and twelfth in line to the Imperial Throne of the Saelenian Empire, Akand Shiro J Schwarzejäger Saint-Claire is a descendant of the lost Knight-Commander, White Light. Born in between Amarian and Saelenians star space whilst his parents vacationed, when he was brought into the world a brilliant white comet crashed into the room of his birth. Even with the Royal Sentinel Force guarding the room the strange meteorite blasted past them, stopping just short of the babe. No harm had befallen any member of the family (besides damages done to their loyal machines), and the 'meteorite' in question seemed to actually be a crystal. It glowed with a brilliant ivory hue and merged with the toddler, stopping the crying that had filled the room after his arrival into the world. Seeing nothing wrong with the boy after several days, the family saw it as a blessing, welcoming him into the world with a weeks worth of festivities. Fast forward seventeen years. The young noble has become a warrior, skill in martial arts as well as the practical application of his own style of 'magic'. Training in the wild's and attuning himself to the innate energies flowing across the stars: The Aether, a form of energy manipulation that seemed to come naturally to him. Akand found his education at Ashelia's Grand Bardic College going from sector to sector of the empire to visit each branch and learn as much as possible. To him class was not a chore, often patiently waiting for after class to do extracurricular activities to improve his own tactical prowess. Though he was also known for being involved in other after-class activities, usually brought along by another nobleman he'd met during a interplanetary exchange course, a man named Cepheus. Three years pass, the man has spent his time building connections for himself in many corners of the Empire, and some out of it. He took a particular interest in the Frontier Sector where he'd spent a year with one of the princes of their worlds Dante. He would vow to return and continue their camaraderie after his studies. When he'd finally made it back to the bardic colleges spread out throughout the Saelenian Empire, . He was a Saint-Claire after all, easily approachable and polite to most, though he had a strange dislike of dark elves, which often got him into trouble. It was during his final year's at the college where he was recruited by a Knight of the Knights of Hikari, the group named after his ancestor. To him their was no real choice in the matter, he'd had a natural calling to defend others, and do battle. This was the perfect outlet, and his journey of battle among the stars began. Three more years...The Knights of Hikari had a strict and rigid command structure, not entirely what he was used to growing up. And though what attracted them to him was his lineage, when it came to other recruits he was the same - his pedigree meant nothing. Discipline was hammered into him, somewhat taming his naturally chaotic nature. It was more than he had bargained for, but nevertheless he stuck with it. The Laser Torch was the favored weapon of the order. The building of the torch was synonymous with the creation of your greatest ally, a light you forged yourself to fight against the Void. And it was during his own forging where the crystal that had laid dormant during his entire life had re-appeared, presenting itself. He placed the crystal within the hilt of the laser torch as if it was the most natural course of action. And it lit itself with a brilliant white light, as he gripped the hilt he felt his powers enhanced. The next day during training, he was promoted to Knight-Squire. One year. He had become a Knight in the KH, and it was time for him to start his Arryn's March. The time in which a member of the Knights of Hikari would go about the galaxy on their own and find their own way through the universe. Many could stay in defense of their local station, though most took the chance to return to their homeland and defend what made them who they are. Akand was neither of those. He had made a vow to see his old friend. And so he would, heading into the Frontier on the small skiff he was given as his 'graduation' present. He had exited warp drive, and did not see the familiar planet of his college years. Instead he was met with a desolate grey orb, a clear sign of orbital bombardment. And a pirate ship who gave only one order: "Your money or your life.". Before he could respond he was bombarded. He pulled his space suit around him but he wasn't quick enough, the shrapnel of his ship sliced off his left arm. Shock ran through his body, and he found himself propelled through space, the suit still managed to function, sealing itself off from the cold vacuum of space. But he was left adrift, gripping at his Laser Torch for dear life. Present day. He had woken up without his arm. He was confused, his spacesuit was completely destroyed on the other-side of the cabin he was in. He fell back asleep, exhausted. The next time he was awake, he found that he had a left arm again. It was inscribed with the initials 'ASC' along with the short phrase "Stay armed!". He felt strong enough to leave his quarters. Dante was outside of them with an offer: be his first mate. He'd lost a good deal of equipment, a ship, and most of the goods he'd acquired on his trip to the frontier. He had a brand new arm, which he had no clue where from. And was basically lost in the boonies, at least he still had his cred stick. "Sure, why not?" It was the wisest choice, but it was also what he wanted to do. And if he learned anything from Ashelia's teachings, that was always the best option. Personality * Patient * Tactical * Loyal * Flirtatious * Pensive He walks with a cool air about him, only getting truly riled up in the heat of battle. Well-mannered and relatively educated he find's himself often in a good mood. Patient and often waiting until he has as much information as possible before acting, which is what he centers most of his tactics around counter attacking or striking second. Though his nature seems to suggest that he is dishonest, he is in fact quite the opposite and loyal to a fault. His loyalty towards women is often called into question however by his flirtatious behavior though he refuses to acknowledge these assaults on his honor. In his free time he often meditates, as he finds it is the easiest way to reflect on the past, present, and future. Physical Appearance Akand is a raven-haired di-chromatic Azata-blooded human, relatively young for one of his race and just about of average height. On closer inspection his pupils are narrowed, much like that of dragon kind. His left arm is cybernetic and traced with silver and black, whirring softly whenever it is moved. Often seen wearing his casual Knights Attire, a black and silver jacket with minimal space faring capability. Though at times he wear's what could be considered 'armor', though the suit offers barely any tangible armor and is more ceremonial than anything. It allows him to move much more freely, which fits his battle style perfectly. Allowing for more free form combat with the Laser Torch. Friends Dante - Loyal Ally Cepheus - College Buddy Avirya Demure - Healer Nius Wren - 'Doctor Dealer' Teesa - Explosives Expert Mayve Amelise - The Brains Mara Xiaolong - A deadly combatant "Gunbun"_Naixi Lanmei Naixi - Quiet Bunny Girl Foes Pirates - Arrest on sight Void Worshipers - Best to deal with them as soon as possible Aspirations Become Knight-Commander of the Knight's of Hikari, and go on to fight the good fight against the forces of the Void. But before then...enjoy the galaxy. It's a big place after all, he could do both. Category:Starjammer Player Characters